Cardcaptors: The New Clan
by runnin-imagination
Summary: Another obstacle had arrived: An opposing clan seeking more power. Sakura had not been practicing her magic after all cards are transformed. Will she be able to stand up to the challange with Syaoran, representative of the Li Clan? SS,ET. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Meiling sat down on the ground, exhausted from her daily training with Syaoran. She looked at the clock, which shows 10 in the morning. Her cousin and herself had began training later than usual today, since they were a little jet lagged from the flight back from Hong Kong last night. She silently thanked the person who rang the bell, allowing her to rest for a short while before continuing with the daily training with Syaoran. Taking a few deep breaths, Meiling stood up and went out to the living room, wanting to know who the visitor was.

"Ohayou Meiling!" Greeted Tomoyo happily, settling herself down comfortably onto the sofa, Eriol as well.

Meiling gave a slight smile and waved back tiredly, walked into the kitchen to get a cold drink before Syaoran calls her back to finish their training.

"So, my cute little descendant, you've rested enough to start training as per usual?" Eriol asked, noticing Syaoran wearing his training pants and Meiling's exhausted look.

Syaoran shot him a look as Eriol had called him cute little descendant but answered his question nonetheless.

"Not as per usual, since we've started only an hour ago." Syaoran replied.

Syaoran looked at the clock. "Come on Meiling, let's go and finish our practicing" said the amber eyed guy who proceeded back into the training room. A groan was heard from Meiling who complied.

"Can we enter the room to see them practice?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol nodded and stood up, offering his hand to the amethyst eyed girl. Tomoyo smiled and took his hand, both making their way into the room.

Meiling rolled her eyes when she sees Tomoyo taking out her camcorder to record their training. Nobody could stop Tomoyo Daidoiji from recording with her camcorder, thus, nobody tried to stop her from recording this training session.

Tomoyo recorded in awe as Syaoran blocked every single blow Meiling threw at him, and at the same time, throw some kicks in as well. About half an hour later, they swooped positions, Meiling defending while Syaoran attacked. Meiling seem to be having a little difficulty in blocking Syaoran's moves, but Tomoyo was admiring Meiling's strength to be able to block Syaoran's blows as the blows seemed strong and powerful.

"How long do they have to train?" Tomoyo asked Eriol softly, afraid that if she asked too loudly, she'll break Syaoran and Meiling's concentration.

"Usually they train for 3 hours, one hour for each type of training." Eriol replied. Seeing Tomoyo's confused look, he continued.

"They usually start at around 6 in the morning, and finish three hours later. They will usually start with their weapon training, then followed by training physically, that is, practice their punches and kicks, and during the last hour, it will be Syaoran who has to dodge Meiling's attacks blindfolded, using his senses to guide him and it'll all end when Syaoran manages to pin Meiling onto the floor."

Tomoyo then nodded slightly to prove that she understood and silently continued to film the Chinese cousins.

The last practice hour has arrived; Meiling took out a black piece of cloth and covered Syaoran's eyes with it. After tightly securing the cloth, Meiling took a few steps back, letting Syaoran adjust to the darkness. When the Chinese warrior nodded his head, Meiling aimed for his face and punch him, but Syaoran dodged it effortlessly. Kick after kick, punch after punch, Syaoran dodged, occasionally getting hit once or twice. Meiling stopped for a while, catching her breath when the door opened, revealing a honey brown hair, emerald eyed beauty, also known as Kinomoto Sakura, Cardcaptor and mistress of the sakura cards.

Sakura, noticing Tomoyo and Eriol on the other side of the room, and that Meiling stopped for a while to catch her breath; Sakura didn't know that Syaoran was waiting for Meiling to attack. When she made her way towards Tomoyo, no one was quick enough to tell her that training was not over when Syaoran reached out for Sakura, whom he thought was Meiling and tried to pin her to the ground, ending this training session.

However, Sakura shocked everyone in the room when Syaoran caught her, Sakura elbowed him in the chest and delivered a high kick, which Syaoran just managed to dodge and pulled the emerald eyed girl's leg, waiting for the sound of her landing flat on the floor. That sound did not come as Syaoran felt her flip herself over, with the help of him holding her leg, acting as a support. She then used all her strength to kick his leg, a move which Syaoran did not have the time to dodge, and he ended up on the ground instead. He then kicked her legs, making her lose her balance and landed on the ground. Syaoran then quickly pinned her to the ground and took off his blindfold.

"S..Sakura?" Syaoran asked, shocked that it was her who had nearly defeated him.

Eriol, unable to contain his laughter any longer, burst out laughing, and Meiling and Tomoyo laughed along.

"That's just so KAWAII!!" Tomoyo squeaked, motioning to the expression on the Chinese warrior's face.

Syaoran and Sakura blushed, noticing their close proximity and Syaoran immediately let go of Sakura, both of them still blushing.

"Sakura! You must teach me that flip you did just now. That was amazing!!!" Meiling gushed as she rushed up to the Cardcaptor.

Sakura blushed a little. "It was nothing much Meiling. I just combined the basics that you've taught me and the cheerleading practices that I've been to together. I'm just saving myself before I land on the floor and break a few bones!" Sakura said, laughing.

"You taught her the basics?" Syaoran asked Meiling.

"Hai!" Meiling announced proudly.

"How did you come into the house by yourself, Sakura? I remember locking the door after coming in." Eriol asked.

"I have the spare key. Meiling gave it to me that day before they left for Hong Kong." Sakura told him.

"Where's Kero?" Tomoyo asked, since the Cardcaptor's protector usually goes along everywhere with Sakura.

"He decided to stay at home. Yukito came and bought a lot of pudding." Sakura answered.

Syaoran then stood up, and went to ruffle Meiling's hair playfully. Meiling slapped his hand away from her hair. At the same time, Tomoyo's phone rang and she put away her camcorder. A few minutes later, she hung up the phone.

"Sakura, we have to go back to my house now. We have the annual designer's ball tonight remember? You need to try on your dress."

Sakura blushed. "Hoe… Tomoyo, I've totally forgotten about it. I have to call home and tell Touya that I won't be back for dinner." The Cardmistress said.

"Syaoran, can I borrow your phone?" She asked.

"Sure. It's there." Syaoran pointed to the table.

"Why does Sakura get to go along?" Meiling asked as she remembered Tomoyo said that it's a designer's ball.

"I have to bring along my best model. Who can I ask other than my best friend and model Sakura?" Tomoyo replied.

Sakura came back into the room. "It's all done, we can go now Tomoyo."

Tomoyo nodded and stood up. "Bye guys! We'll tell you about the ball tomorrow!" She said as she walked out the door. Sakura only had time to wave goodbye before Tomoyo excitedly drag her away.

"They'll get a huge surprise later on…" Meiling remarked happily.

Reaching the Daidouji manor, Sakura greeted Tomoyo's mother, Sonomi Daidoiji. Tomoyo pulled Sakura into her design room and locked the door.

"Why must you lock the door, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked curiously.

"So that there's no way you can run away when you see what you have to wear for the evening." Tomoyo answered with a wicked smile on her face.

Sakura covered her face with her hands, knowing that smile on Tomoyo probably meant that she has to wear something either outrageous or extravagant.

"Look, Sakura." Tomoyo said.

Sakura lifted her head up and saw a gorgeous dress that made her gasp. It was an emerald green sleeveless satin long dress with a sexy and deep V shape halter neck with low back crisscross at the waist.

"Does your expression mean that you'll be wearing this dress without any protests?" Tomoyo Daidouji asked.

Sakura shook her head and asked hopefully if there're any other dresses for her to choose from.

Tomoyo laughed. "Gomen, Sakura. I only have time to make 1 dress." She lied to her best friend. In actual fact, she had lots of time, but however, she loved this dress and knew that only Sakura could wear this dress and look extremely breathtaking.

Sakura was torn between not going to the ball in this dress and helping her best friend. She knew that tonight will be an important night for Tomoyo, as it would definitely help in her designing career.

The Cardcaptor took the dress and proceeded to the changing room without further protests. After all, this is her best friend and she'll do her best to help Tomoyo whenever possible. Sakura looked into the mirror and was smiled slightly at the sight of the dress on her, and she has to admit, the bodice was tight fitting, although it revealed a little more skin than to her liking.

Sakura opened the door to let her best friend, also her designer to look at the dress. She sweat dropped when she sees Tomoyo holding her camcorder.

"KAWAII!!! Sakura, this looks gorgeous on you!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed. She then passed a pair of high heels to her model, to which Sakura wore it on.

"What about you Tomoyo? What will you be wearing?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo stopped recording and went to her wardrobe, pulling out 4 different types of dresses, all in white.

"I have no idea what to wear, Sakura" Tomoyo admitted.

"The designers have to be wearing white dresses and I've made four, but I'm not sure which one to wear."

Sakura passed all the dresses to Tomoyo, asking her to try them on before she could suggest a piece of clothing.

After repeated tries, Sakura finally settled on one of the dresses, half an hour later. It was a white strapless dress with corset lace-up back, before it flows smoothly downwards till a high slit on the left . Sakura then opened Tomoyo's accessories cupboard, and pulled out a matching shawl. Tomoyo grinned and nodded her head in agreement.

Once they were ready, after fixing the hair and make up, they set off immediately. It took less than half an hour to reach the place. When they entered, there were already quite a huge number of designers at the ball. Sakura realized that most of the designers were around their age.

Pls Read & Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tomoyo made small talks with a few designers, and Sakura feel a little left out, standing there a little uncomfortable with the dress. Not long after more and more designers turn up with their models, and the place was getting crowded.

"Nice to see you here, Daidouji-san and Kinomoto-san." Said a voice behind them.

Sakura and Tomoyo turned around and squeaked in delight. "Meiling! What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked, delighted to see a familiar face in the crowd.

Meiling smiled. "I am working in the same company as Eriol and Syaoran remember? Almost the whole Li family is here. Syaoran's mother and sisters will be here for about two weeks before returning to Hong Kong. After all, Syaoran's mother, Li Yelan is one of the few who sponsored this event." She told them.

"Come on, let's go and meet them." Meiling said and dragged the two of them along.

Syaoran was standing at a corner of the room, with Eriol, looking at everyone in the room. They were trying to look for Tomoyo and Sakura, but couldn't spot anyone. The few faces they keep seeing were those of Syaoran's sisters Feimei, Shiefa, Fanren and Fuutie, and also a few other designers and models who flirted with them.

Syaoran was getting bored. He sighed and looked around, trying to see where Meiling is. All they know is that Meiling went to try and find Tomoyo and Sakura, whom they were sure are present. When he found Meiling walking towards them, with two stunning ladies following behind her, he was amazed at how they look, especially that dress on Sakura.

Syaoran shook his head, clearing his thoughts. _Sakura's just a friend, my good friend, so snap out of it!_ He told himself mentally.

"Your girlfriend's coming." Syaoran told Eriol, motioning towards the ladies behind Meiling. Eriol was somehow stunned at how dazzling the two of them are, but of course, his main focus was on Tomoyo.

"I'll leave you guys here. Meet all of you later. I have to walk around looking at the designs. Love your design as per usual, Tomoyo." Meiling said with a smile before she left.

Eriol wrapped his arms around Tomoyo's waist, while she leaned back onto Eriol, both being lovey-dopey. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"You want a drink, Sakura? I'm going to get a cup of cocktail." Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded. "I'll come with you."

Both friends left to get drinks, while in actual fact, it was just to give some space to their two other friends.

Eriol watched his girl of his dreams deep in thought, in his arms. The best thing that happened to him is having Tomoyo as his girlfriend. The both of them had been close friends before, and they are inseparable when they're near each other. Of course, they still spend time with their friends, and never once did they neglect them, at the same time getting private moments alone together.

"What are you thinking of?" Eriol asked Tomoyo curiously.

"Syaoran and Sakura have been best friends for quite a long time already." Tomoyo stated.

"They have known each other slightly longer than us knowing each other, love." Eriol replied.

"That's the point. Why can't they see that they're meant to be?" She asked.

"They have already given it a try, and it didn't work. If things are meant to be, they will definitely end up together." Eriol said wisely.

"We're already nineteen years old, Eriol. Turning twenty soon. Both Syaoran and you are always busy with the Li Corporation. Furthermore, both of you are one of the most important members of the company, spending so much time there that you might as well live in your office. Sakura is getting busier with the photo shoots for each and every one of my designs. Meiling herself is working as a fashion reporter in the same company as you. All of us are getting so busy that I have no idea if we would continue to be as close as before." Tomoyo said regretfully.

Eriol turned Tomoyo around, so that she's facing him. He rested his forehead against Tomoyo's. "No matter what we do, we'll always try to spend some time with every one of us. That's a promise, Tomoyo. We will always stay close like before." Eriol said and planted a kiss on Tomoyo's forehead.

Syaoran and Sakura made their way to the drinks counter, but neither wanted to return to where they came from. They stood comfortably beside each other, passing time by looking at others.

"Hi, Li-kun." A female voice said. Syaoran took a deep breath and smiled slightly, giving a curt nod to the female model, whose clothes were barely covering her in total and who's flirting with Syaoran, who's unresponsive. He wasn't happy to see Sakura trying her best not to laugh out aloud, and standing there looking at him and not helping at all.

However, after a few minutes, Sakura going to burst out laughing at any minute, decided to help her best friend. Sashaying closer to him, she linked her arm with Syaoran.

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" Sakura said to the female who's harassing Syaoran.

"Syaoran here is needed elsewhere urgently. Nice meeting you here." Sakura said as Syaoran put his hand on Sakura's back, away from the female model and into the crowd.

Unable to contain her laughter any longer, Sakura burst out laughing when they managed to ditch the model.

"You find that funny?" Syaoran growled.

"This is not the first lady who tried to charm me. You had to let me suffer for a few minutes before helping me out?" Syaoran accused.

Sakura raised her hands in mock surrender. Still laughing slightly, she added. "You are one of the few guys at the ball here. Since Eriol is taken and the rest of the guys here are all older than us, you're the only suitable candidate."

Syaoran glared at her. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"You can help me out." He said.

"I can?" Sakura asked.

"You can pose as my date for the evening. The others will stop harassing me, and you have nothing to lose anyway." The Chinese warrior told her simply, with a slight glint in his eyes.

Sakura stopped smiling and hesitated. Syaoran is her best friend, all right, but she wasn't dense enough to ignore the fact that there is still a slight spark in between them. They have dated quite some time ago, and things did not work out between them. The both of them parted on good terms, now still the best of friends, and both are happy to stay this way. Furthermore, she was happily watching him squirm at the flirtatious attempts even though he maintained a cold exterior.

Wanting to help a friend in need, she agreed. When they walked back to where Eriol and Tomoyo stood, Meiling was already back and in a conversation with them. Tomoyo and Meiling gave Sakura and Syaoran a curious look when they saw the linked arms.

"It's a temporary thing to stop harassment on the Li-clan leader." Sakura told the three of them.

A few hours later

"I see that all of you are enjoying yourselves?" Li Yelan asked the five of them.

"Hai, Li-san." Sakura and Tomoyo replied, smiling.

Li Yelan smiled at them, and then turned to her niece.

"Meiling, have you taken all the necessary information on the best pieces of designs?"

Meiling nodded confidently.

"The ball will be ending soon. I hope that Eriol and you are going to be a good host and say proper goodbyes to all of them later, Xiao Lang." Li Yelan told her son and Eriol, who nodded in response.

True to her word, not long after, Li Yelan announced that the ball had come to an end. Tomoyo and Sakura waited for Eriol, Syaoran and Meiling while they bid goodbyes.

"Are you dating Sakura again, Xiao Lang?" Feimei, Syaoran's sister asked excitedly.

"I always knew that both of you look so kawaii together!" Added Sheifa.

"They really look good together, don't they, mother?" Fanren asked their mother happily.

Li Yelan smiled slightly. "Let Xiao Lang explain what's going on before you all jump to conclusions."

"Sakura was just helping me by posing as my date for the night to prevent any more other flirtatious attempts. We're still the best of friends, nothing more." Syaoran told them firmly.

All the sisters sighed in disappointment and went off in search of their respective husbands, but Yelan saw a slight flicker of longing, lust and denial, among many other emotions in her son's eyes. It was gone in a few seconds though, his eyes were emotionless, and as impassive as before.

The next few weeks passed quickly. Syaoran and Sakura rarely saw each other, as Tomoyo's designs is getting even more popular than before and different photo shooting session takes place everyday, and Tomoyo's planner is fully loaded and booked. Eriol and Syaoran were getting more workload and both Tomoyo and Eriol tried their best to squeeze in some time for one another now and then.

"I need an assistant!" Tomoyo exclaimed one week later, when all of them managed to squeeze in time to gather at Syaoran's house.

Eriol chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't help you much, dear. Although I work in a fashion industry, all I have to do is to clinch deals and do paperwork." He told Tomoyo.

The Li Corporation is in charge of a fashion magazine, that is available worldwide. All Syaoran and Eriol have to do is to do paperwork and all that related stuff, as well as run the company, not needing to know anything about fashion. This company's fashion and style is run by Syaoran's sisters, as well as Meiling, while all the sponsoring will be done by Yelan. It is mostly a family business, and lately, they have been part of the reason why Tomoyo is getting so busy lately, as her designs have been featured in many issues of this magazine.

"I think one of your sisters are looking for a job related to the fashion industry, am I right?" Eriol asked Syaoran.

"Yeah. I think Shiefa or Fanren is looking for one. You can try asking them to lend you a hand." Syaoran replied.

"Really?" Tomoyo asked hopefully.

"I'll drop by your office with Sakura tomorrow!" Tomoyo told them.

All of them sweat dropped when they turned to see Sakura sleeping, not listening to anything they said.


End file.
